


When You Hit Us on the Head

by Emachinescat



Category: Hardy Boys - Franklin W. Dixon
Genre: Gen, Humor, Song Parody, When You Look Me in the Eyes - Jonas Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1264582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly little parody to a Jonas Brothers song that I wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Hit Us on the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Every time we solve a mystery  
Or investigate a crime  
Someone always gets suspicious  
And has no alibi

They get mad at us for trailing them  
And go to any lengths possible to win...

When you hit us on the head  
And tie us up with nylon  
It makes our wrists sweat bad  
Please don't hit us on the head

There's only so much trauma  
A person's skull can take  
We know that you don't mean well  
But back off, for goodness' sake

Our brains can't be jolted anymore  
And we're sick of being tied up on the floor

When you hit us on the head  
And tie us up with nylon  
It makes our wrists sweat bad  
Please don't hit us on the head

You're so strong, we start to close our eyes  
We can feel ourselves start to tumble  
We can't hold our heads up high  
It's all because you want us off the case...

When you hit us on the head  
You may have set us back some  
But we'll keep on pushing on  
Yeah, yeah

When you hit us on the head  
You can have your small victory  
But we'll prevail in the end...  
Because the Hardys always win


End file.
